


Assumption

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [144]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e17 Rising Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Susan' is the woman's name. 'Lyle' is very nearly the demon's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumption

The demon assumes Susan's face and first name. 'Lyle' is a surname the demon chooses for her own purposes.

 _Why are you doing this?_ Susan asks once.

The only answer she gets is the demon's laugh.


End file.
